Familinga
by ciocarlie
Summary: Cuman fanfiction R27 yang pertama :  non shounen-ai, chara-death, OOC, dsb. Non summary xP


Tempat itu gelap, tidak ada penerangan yang cukup dan hanya sinar rembulan yang menyinari tempat itu yang tentu saja tidak cukup untuk menyinari semua sisi tempat itu. Genangan air hujan tampak membasahi lantai tempat itu, karena atap gedung itu tampak hancur dan tidak bisa menutupi tempat itu dari air hujan.

Nafasmu tampak terdengar menggema disepanjang lorong itu. Kau tidak berlari, tidak— kau hanya diam dan terduduk. Tidak perduli dengan lantai yang basah itu. Kau menatap kearah tubuh yang tergeletak didepanmu.

Kau tidak berani untuk memegangnya. Kau sudah berusia 26 tahun, dan sudah 6 tahun lamanya menjadi boss mafia. Kau sudah sering melihat pertumpahan darah, mayat yang berserakan, dan bercak darah dimana-mana. Tetapi, tidak untuk kali ini—

Kau tidak ingin melihatnya—

Darah keluar dari tubuhnya, bahkan membasahi topi fedora yang dikenakannya. Bahkan didalam keadaan seperti itu, kau masih bisa melihat senyuman dinginnya yang tanpa ekspresi itu.

"Kau terlalu lembek, Dame-Tsuna..." Kau bisa mendengar tawa kecilnya yang biasa ia gunakan untuk mengejekmu. Tetapi, tawa itu kini tampak sangat lemah, "Kau fikir aku ini bukan manusia...?"

Kau tahu, ia adalah manusia sama sepertinya. Memiliki darah, daging, dan jiwa.

"Tidak, kau tidak boleh melakukan ini Reborn...!"

Ia adalah seorang manusia yang bisa terluka—

"Seharusnya kau tahu bukan...kompensasi menjadi seorang mafia..."

Dan juga mati—

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau, kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku!"

...

"Tsuna..."

**Title : **Familinga

**Rated :** T

**Genre :** Angst/Friendship (atau family)

**Main Character : **R27 (bukan Shounen-ai, ataupun Yaoi :) )

**Disclaimed** :

Familinga © Me

KHR © Amano Akira

**Warning :** Gaje, AU story, OOC, Chara-death

Cuaca hari ini sangat cerah, dengan hanya beberapa awan yang tampak diatas langit. Angin tampak bertiup ringan, mengibaskan perlahan rambut cokelat sang Decimo Vongola.

Sawada Tsunayoshi, 26 tahun—

Itulah kau, sudah 10 tahun semenjak pertama kali seseorang datang kerumahmu dan mengatakan kalau kau adalah calon pemimpin kelompok mafia terbesar di Italia. Seseorang yang awalnya berusaha keras untuk memaksamu menyetujui semua yang ia katakan. Dan seseorang yang pada akhirnya berhasil membuatmu yakin, kalau memang itulah jalan hidupmu sebagai seorang ketua kelompok mafia Vongola.

Ya, seseorang—

Kau, yang sedang tertidur diatas mejamu tampak menikmati angin yang masuk begitu saja kedalam ruanganmu. Tampak seseorang yang membuka pintu, seseorang yang mengenakan topi fedoranya. Yang pada saat 10 tahun yang lalu masih bayi, sekarang bahkan lebih tinggi dari sang decimo.

Menatap dengan tatapan dingin kearahmu yang sudah masuk kedalam alam mimpi, ia meletakkan Leon—bunglon miliknya—dan mengubahkan menjadi palu kecil yang sukses mendarat dikepalamu.

"I-Ittei, Reborn!" Kau meringis kesakitan dan memegangi puncak kepalamu yang terkena pukulan. Menatap mantan tutormu yang berdiri tegap didepanmu dengan tetap matanya yang tertutup oleh bayangan topi fedoranya.

"Tugasmu sudah selesai Dame-Tsuna?"

Tugas—

Kau memandangi kertas-kertas yang berserakan diatas meja itu. Walaupun sebagian besar sudah semua kau kerjakan, tetapi tugasmu itu seakan-akan berkembang biak terus dan tidak ada habis-habisnya.

Lupakan saja—

Menghempaskan kepalamu keatas meja, kau hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Sudah 2 hari kau tidak tidur hanya untuk mengerjakan tugas itu.

"Ayolah Reborn, biarkan aku beristirahat sebentar—"

CKLEK!

Kau bisa melihat Leon yang tadinya berwujud palu berubah menjadi pistol hijau yang sudah ditarik pelatuknya oleh pemiliknya, dan menempel dipelipis kirimu. Kau terkejut, dan melihat kearah Reborn—yang membuat moncong senjata itu menempel didahimu sekarang.

"H—Hieee! Reborn, apa yang kau lakukan?"

...

BANG!

Reborn langsung melepaskan tembakan tepat beberapa centi dari kepalamu. Dan yang keluar adalah peluru asli yang bisa melubangi kepalamu hanya dengan sekali tembak. Wajahmu langsung pucat pasi melihat itu. Reborn memang sering mengancammu dengan pistol, tetapi baru kali ini ia menggunakan peluru asli untuk mengancammu.

"R—Reborn?"

"Kerjakan tugasmu Dame-Tsuna," Reborn mengubah Leon kembali menjadi bunglon. Ia menaruh bunglon itu lagi ditempatnya—diatas topi fedora miliknya, "kalau aku kembali, tugasmu sudah harus selesai..."

Sang Sun Arcobalenno—mantan tutormu itu tampak menurunkan topinya, semakin menutupi mata hitamnya. Ia berjalan tanpa suara dan segera beranjak dari ruanganmu tanpa suara bahkan pada saat menutup pintu ruanganmu.

"Reborn...?"

Perasaanmu tidak enak—

Dadamu bergemuruh hebat, dan kau hanya bisa meremas kemeja yang kau gunakan, menggelengkan kepala berharap kalau itu hanyalah firasatmu saja.

Tetapi kau melupakan sesuatu,

Firasatmu sebagian besar selalu benar—

**...**

Kau berlari, mencoba untuk menelusuri semua lorong yang ada dibangunan itu. Flame orange tampak muncul ditangan dan dahimu. Jubah hitammu tampak berkibar ditempat itu, dan cipratan air hujan yang ada ditempat itu membasahi ujung celanamu.

Tetapi kau tidak perduli, dan hanya bisa berlari dan terus berlari. Kau tidak percaya dengan semua yang ia dengar, dan tujuanmu disini hanya untuk memastikannya.

Memastikan orang itu tidak melakukan apa yang ia dengar—

Memastikannya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri...

"Dimana kau! Aku sudah datang—"

Tap... Tap... Tap...

Suara langkah yang tegas, seakan-akan tidak terpengaruh dengan air yang menggenang disekitar kalian, kau bisa melihat bayangannya yang kau kenal dengan baik selama 10 tahun itu.

"Kau datang...Dame-Tsuna..."

Tidak—

Kau tidak mau mempercayai penglihatanmu. Kau tidak mau melihat kenyataan kalau orang yang ada didepannya itu adalah dia—

"Reborn..."

—tutormu, sahabatmu, dan keluargamu.

**...**

"Apa maksudmu Hibari-san?" Kau menaikkan sebelah alismu, dan menatap kearah Hibari. Mencoba untuk memperjelas kata-kata dari sang cloud guardian yang—untuk pertama kalinya tidak bisa dipercaya.

"Aku bilang, bayi itu berkhianat..." Hibari hanya menyilangkan tangannya dan menyenderkan badannya di dinding. Kau terdiam, menatapnya dengan mata cokelatmu sebelum tertawa kecil.

"Ternyata kau pintar bercanda Hibari—"

BRAK!

Kau menutupi matamu ketika Hibari menggebrak mejamu. Tatapannya sangat tajam dan dingin, membuatmu bergidik ngeri. Ini berbeda dengan tatapan yang biasa diperlihatkan Hibari.

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Atau kau meragukan pengamatan dari Hibird?"

Kau tidak pernah meremehkan penyelidikan Hibari. Tetapi, kau tidak mau mempercayai semua yang dikatakan Hibari. Tidak mungkin ia berkhianat—

Tidak mungkin Reborn berkhianat—

"Juudaime!" Pintu ruanganmu terbuka dengan keras, dan terlihat Gokudera yang menghampirinya dengan tergesa-gesa. Wajahnya tampak cemas dan pucat, membuat gemuruh dihatimu semakin keras.

"A-ada apa Gokudera—"

"Reborn-san, dia—"

**...**

Bang! Bang! Bang!

Suara tembakan beruntun tampak dilancarkan oleh Reborn. Dengan tatapan yang dingin, ia tidak ragu untuk menembakmu seakan-akan ia tidak mengenalimu dan kau adalah musuhnya.

Untungnya, dengan semua latihanmu yang didapatkan darinya kau dengan mudah menghindar dari serangannya.

Ironis bukan—

Kau harus melawannya, tutormu sendiri yang biasa mengajarimu. Bukan dalam latihan, tetapi dalam pertarungan sesungguhnya—pertarungan hidup dan mati. Ketika melawannya seperti ini kau baru tahu, kalau selama ini ia menyimpan kekuatan yang lebih daripada ketika ia berlatih bersama denganmu.

BANG!

Sebuah peluru langsung menyerempet pinggang dan kakimu. Tidak ada keraguan sama sekali dari tatapan matanya—tetap dingin dan juga kosong.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu itu Dame-Tsuna?"

Kau menatapnya—yang lagi-lagi mengeluarkan seringai dinginnya. Kau selalu ngeri ketika melihat seringainya, dan selalu berteriak. Tetapi tidak sekarang, kau merasa ada yang aneh dengan seringainya kali ini.

"Serang dan bunuh aku, atau Kyoko dan Haru akan mati—" Reborn menunjuk kearah kedua sahabatmu, kedua gadis yang salah satunya adalah kekasihmu, "pilih bunuh aku atau mereka yang akan ku—"

"Hentikan! Aku tidak bisa melawanmu Reborn!" Kau berteriak, tidak ingin mendengar kata-kata yang akan keluar dari mulut mantan tutormu itu. Sedangkan orang yang bersangkutan hanya diam dan entah apa yang ia lihat dibalik matanya yang tertutup bayangan topi fedora miliknya itu, "kumohon, hentikan..."

**...**

Kau berlari dan melihat kearah gerbang yang menuju ke markas Vongola. Disana, tampak beberapa orang yang tergeletak tak bernyawa dengan beberapa luka tembak. Dan disana, Yamamoto, Ryouhei, dan Lambo tampak hanya diam dan melihatmu.

"Ada apa ini?"

"Sawada! Kyoko diculik, begitu juga dengan Haru!" Ryouhei mencengkram keran Tsuna dan tampak sangat marah dan juga cemas, sementara kau hanya bisa terdiam, shock mendengar semua itu.

"Dan mungkin ini susah untuk dipercaya, tetapi menurut satu-satunya saksi yang masih hidup yang melakukannya adalah—"

"Bayi itu bukan?" Hibari langsung memotong pembicaraan mereka dan menatapmu yang masih menundukkan kepalamu dengan tatapan kosong—menatap kearah sebuah dasi berwarna hitam yang sering digunakannya. Kau mengambilnya dan menggenggamnya dengan erat.

"Aku akan menemuinya—sendirian..."

**...**

"Kau tidak melakukan semua inikan Reborn...?" Kau hanya bisa menundukkan kepalamu. Air matamu keluar begitu saja, tanpa menatap kearah tutormu—yang sekarang adalah musuhmu.

"Jawab aku Reborn..."

"Aku bukan tutormu lagi," Reborn tampak memalingkan wajahnya dari Tsuna dan hanya bisa menurunkan topi fedoranya, "dan sekarang aku adalah musuhmu..."

Pats!

Sebuah lampu yang hanya menyala disebuah jeruji kecil, dan beberapa lampu yang menyala redup, membuat Tsuna hanya bisa melihat bayangan siluet mereka saja. Beberapa orang yang mengepung mereka—dengan membawa senjata yang siap melukai siapapun.

"Mereka—"

"Mereka akan membunuh Haru dan Kyoko jika kita tidak saling membunuh," Reborn mengacungkan senjatanya kembali kearahmu, "keluarkan semua kemampuanmu dame-Tsuna, dan bunuh aku..."

...

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu Reborn, tetapi—" kau tidak ingin melakukan ini, tidak ingin melukai bahkan membunuh orang yang ada didepanmu saat ini, "aku tidak akan membiarkan Kyoko-chan dan Haru berada dalam bahaya."

Kau tidak tahu, sesuatu yang dengan sempurna disembunyikannya—

"Aku akan melawanmu Reborn!"

—dibalik seringai dingin yang ia perlihatkan padamu sekarang.

**...**

Kau benar-benar kewalahan, serangan Reborn tidak dapat dibaca dan walaupun kau sudah menggunakan kekuatanmu, tetap saja Reborn sangat susah untuk dikalahkan. Dari dulu hingga sekarang, kau hanya bisa melihat punggung Reborn, dan menunggunya hingga memberikan nasihat tentang apa yang harus kau lakukan.

Tetapi sekarang, kau harus melawannya dan harus memaksakan dirimu—yang biasanya berada dibelakangnya, berjalan kedepannya dan berhadapan dengannya.

"Ini bukan kekuatanmu dame-Tsuna," kau melihat Reborn yang berada didepannya dengan Leon yang sudah berubah menjadi pisau yang siap untuk menikammu, "kemana semua yang kau tunjukkan padaku dan yang lainnya?"

Kau hanya bisa diam,

Orang yang mengetahui sampai mana kekuatannya, orang yang mengetahui bagaimana selama ini ia bertarung, orang yang paling mengerti tentang dia, adalah Reborn—tidak ada yang lainnya. Bahkan Gokudera dan Yamamoto, serta guardianmu yang lainnya tidak bisa melebihi Reborn dalam memahami dirimu.

Tetapi—

Kau memperbesar flame yang ada ditanganmu secara tiba-tiba. Reborn yang melihat perubahan drastis itu tampak terkejut—yang tidak dilihatmu secara jelas karena bayangan topi fedoranya. Dengan cepat, kau menekan tubuhnya dan menahannya dengan bantuan kekuatan flame ditanganmu.

Dan saat ini, kau menekan tubuhnya dibawahmu—kau menahannya diatas lantai. Tidak ada yang berbicara saat itu, dan ia hanya menatapmu yang ada diatasnya. Flame ditanganmu siap untuk membunuhnya kapanpun. Tetapi—

"Kenapa dame-Tsuna? Cepat, bunuh aku..."

"Tidak—" kau tidak bisa menggerakkan tanganmu dan hanya bisa terdiam—mematung, "hentikan Reborn, aku tidak bisa membunuhmu..."

Air matamu tampak menghasilkan sungai kecil diwajahmu, dan jatuh dibawahmu—diatas wajahnya.

"Kau tetap cengeng dan juga lembek dame-Tsuna," Reborn memberikan senyuman kearahmu, bukan seringai dingin yang selalu tampak diwajahnya, tetapi senyuman lembut kearahmu. Kau hanya bisa terdiam dan menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Reborn, kau—"

"Tsuna-san!" Mendengar suara yang kau kenal, refleks kau dan juga Reborn menatap kearah atas—dimana Haru dan Kyoko berada disana, ditangan sang ketua dari semua ini.

"Kyoko-chan! Haru!"

"Ingat, jika salah satu dari kalian tidak mati maka kedua gadis ini akan mati!" Orang yang membawa Kyoko dan Haru tampak mengacungkan beberapa senjata kearah mereka berdua. Reborn yang seharusnya mengetahui semua itupun terkejut dan hanya menatap kearah mereka.

"Dame-Tsuna—"

BANG!

Kalau kau tidak segera berdiri dan menghindari serangan itu dengan cepat, mungkin saat ini peluru sudah bersarang dikepalamu. Reborn berdiri, mengacungkan senjatanya padamu.

"Reborn—"

"Bunuh aku dame-Tsuna..."

"Tidak—"

"Kalau kau tidak membunuhku, maka mereka yang akan mati..."

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Serang aku sekarang dame-Tsuna...!"

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa!"

"Kau lebih memilih kematian mereka daripada aku!"

"Tidak! Aku tidak ingin siapapun mati—!" Kau tidak bisa membiarkan itu. Kau, sebagai bos mafia tidak mau ini terjadi—

"Hentikan Reborn, jangan memaksaku..."

—melihat keluargamu dibunuh, bahkan didepan matamu sendiri...

"Bukankah kau yang mengatakannya padaku? Tugasku sebagai boss mafia adalah melindungi seluruh keluargaku?" Flame ditanganmu menghilang, kau sudah tidak bisa melihat Reborn terluka dan tersiksa, "kalau kau, Kyoko-chan, atau Haru mati... Lalu, bagaimana tugasku untuk melindungi keluargaku?"

...

"Hentikan saja pertarungan kita Reborn," kau tersenyum dan akan mendekati Reborn yang ada didepannya. Reborn hanya bisa diam dan tidak menatapmu, hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

Kau terus berjalan, mencoba mendekat dan menyadarkan Reborn. Jarak kalian semakin menyempit, dan pada akhirnya kau berada tepat didepannya.

"Reborn—"

BANG!

Kau membelalakkan matamu, suara itu seakan-akan menggema ditelingamu. Sasaran tembakan itu—bukan, bukan kau yang tertembak. Reborn, memaksa tanganmu memegang Leon—yang lagi-lagi berubah menjadi pistol dan menarik pelatuknya dengan cepat kearah dadanya dan menembakkannya—seolah-olah kaulah yang menembaknya.

Reborn masih berada dihadapanmu, dagunyapun jatuh dibahumu. Kau membatu, pistol yang terkena percikan darahnya tampak masih ada ditanganmu.

Tidak—

"Maaf... Dame-Tsuna..."

—ia tidak boleh mati. Ia kuat, dan tidak akan mungkin mati. Kau tidak suka ini, suara itu begitu jelas, darah itu terasa hangat ditanganmu. Tubuh yang tegap itu, sekarang perlahan jatuh.

"Tidak—"

Kau memegangnya, mencoba menahannya agar tidak jatuh.

"—Reborn, kau tidak bisa melakukan semua ini padaku!"

Kau membaringkan Reborn dipangkuanmu, mencoba untuk melihat kearahnya yang kini tersenyum padamu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dame-Tsuna," Reborn tertawa kecil dan menatapmu dengan mata yang masih tertutupi bayangan topi fedoranya itu, "kau masih punya tugas lain bukan...?"

"Tidak, aku tidak mau lagi—"

"Uagh! Apa-apaan—" suara orang-orang yang diserang itu tampak terdengar disana. Membuat kalian berdua menatap keatas dan menemukan Gokudera serta yang lainnya ada disana. Dalam waktu singkat semua orang yang ada disana berhasil dilumpuhkan.

"Tsuna, Reborn-san kau tidak apa-apa?" Yamamoto tampak melihat keatas, menemukan kau dan dia yang terdiam disana. Haru yang ada disana tampak terpukul dan menenggelamkan kepalanya didada Yamamoto. Begitu juga Kyoko yang langsung memeluk kakaknya, tidak mau melihat semua itu, "ada apa—"

"Reborn-san..."

"Apa—" mereka semua hanya diam, tidak bisa mendekati kalian berdua.

**...**

Keheningan tercipta disekitar kalian. Hanya suara gemericik air hujan yang turun ditempat itulah yang terdengar ditelingamu. Darah itu tampak membasahi tangan dan lantai dibawahmu, bercampur dengan air hujan yang menggenang disana.

"Kau terlalu lembek, Dame-Tsuna..." Kau bisa mendengar tawa kecilnya yang biasa ia gunakan untuk mengejekmu. Tetapi, tawa itu kini tampak sangat lemah, "Kau fikir aku ini bukan manusia...?"

Kau tahu, ia adalah manusia sama sepertinya. Memiliki darah, daging, dan jiwa.

"Tidak, kau tidak boleh melakukan ini Reborn...!"

Ia adalah seorang manusia yang bisa terluka—

"Seharusnya kau tahu bukan...kompensasi menjadi seorang mafia..."

Dan juga mati—

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau, kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku!"

...

"Tsuna..." Melepaskan topi fedoranya, ia memasangkannya keatas kepalamu, hingga menutupi matamu—yang masih mengeluarkan air mata, "aku memang tidak pernah mengatakan ini..."

Kau bisa melihat matanya yang menatapmu. Baru kali ini kau melihatnya menatapmu tanpa menggunakan topi fedoranya. Kau bisa melihat cahaya kehidupannya yang semakin memudar seiring dengan kelopak matanya yang kian menutup.

"Aku, sangat bangga melihatmu Tsuna..." Tangannya yang dingin menyentuh kulit wajah Tsuna yang memucat karena melihat keadaan Reborn sekarang, "terima kasih, untuk semua waktu yang kau habiskan bersamaku..."

Kau tidak bisa mendengar satu kata terakhir yang diucapkan oleh Reborn. Yang kau lihat, adalah tangan itu terjatuh, tidak memegang pipimu lagi.

Kau terdiam—

Semua orang tidak bisa berbicara ataupun mendekatimu—

Air matamu semakin deras turun, kau tidak mau—Reborn, sahabat, teman, dan juga orang yang sudah kau anggap keluarga. Kau belum siap dengan kenyataan kalau ia sudah pergi dan tidak akan kembali.

Kau meremas kemejanya yang sudah penuh dengan darah itu. Melepaskan topi yang ia kenakan dikepalamu, kau menggenggamnya dengan erat. Tidak ingin melepaskannya apapun yang terjadi.

"Tidak—Reborn, kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku..."

.

.

.

_'Sono molto felice di essere tua famiglia'_

"Aku juga—aku juga senang menjadi muridmu Reborn. Kumohon, tetaplah disampingku... Sebagai guru, teman, dan keluarga untukku..."

.

.

.

Tidak ada jawaban darinya, dan hanya ada keheningan disekitarmu.

.

.

.

"Kumohon, Reborn—"

.

.

.

"—Bangunlah..."

dua.

**...**

Wow, ga nyangka bisa bikin R27 ' 'a walaupun bukan Shounen-ai tapi cuma friendship/keluarga :P. Gimana R27 ane yang pertama?

Maaf kalau misstypo de el el yang memang biasa didapatkan di ffic ane D8 dan maafkan atas kegajean, ke-OOC-an, ke-garingan, yang terjadi di ffic ini ' '

Akhir kata, ane cuma minta satu aja xP

Review plisss!

N.B : oh iya, ini ada epilognya 1 hari setelah Reborn mati. Cuma tinggal publish aja xP tapi kalau ga perlu gpp kok :))


End file.
